Forum:2019-11-11 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . By the typing of your thumbs, something wiki this way comes. ---- Dude, pretty colors! But what does it mean? heteromeles : Agatha, the blue shape, is kicking Lucrezia, the green shape, out of her body! Woot! Yay! Finally! --Geoduck42 (talk) 05:23, November 11, 2019 (UTC) ::Kicking? Agatha's metaphysical interaction with her mother there appears quite manual, not pedal. --MadCat221 (talk) 06:19, November 11, 2019 (UTC) : Finally! (with a Clint Eastwood voice) Doug Relyea (talk) 05:29, November 11, 2019 (UTC) ::That's the obvious interpretation, but the LIA ascension color is blue. What's the evidence that the yellow shape is Lucrezia and not Agatha? Yes, I'm being a brat, but Lucrezia in life had a rather different head shape than Agatha did, and these two look sort of identical, except that the blue shape is in profile, with a highly distorted face. heteromeles ::: The hair styles clinched it for me. Extra bangs on yellow-green Lucrezia, classic Agatha-in-profile hair on the blue. Lucrezia's face is distorted by her scream. Doug Relyea (talk) 06:42, November 11, 2019 (UTC) :::: That insufferable cowlick is the dead giveaway as to which one is Agatha. --MadCat221 (talk) 00:55, November 12, 2019 (UTC) The quasi-African-looking stripes on Lu's left cheek are unfortunate. (That's a response to "pretty colors" above.) But yes, blue is Agatha here. There are two visual elements here that I suspect mean something, and I have no idea what: the sort-of halo of "O" shapes around (physical, not ghostly) Agatha's head, and the blue glow inside her mouth. Bkharvey (talk) 07:12, November 11, 2019 (UTC) : Some of the blue circles on previous pages had what looks like a stylized "L" inscribed on them, which I assume stood for Lucrezia. That sort of implies that the other, "safeway logo" shapes might have also had some hidden meaning related to Lucrezia's personality. (I sort of think they look like a hurricane symbol, or maybe the circle with a slash through it is just a symbol for negation.) If Agatha doesn't remain a Queen, the halo will disappear completely, but it looks like on this page only the most Lucrezia-specific parts have vanished. That might be because they are changing to match Agatha's identity, or it may be that the halo disintegrating like this is just to show the ongoing process of Lucrezia being kicked out. Quantheory (talk) 07:59, November 11, 2019 (UTC) :: So, a couple of weeks ago, Doug Relyea pointed out that if you look at the cut-out parts instead of the remaining S, you get a stylized Mongfish sigil. Bkharvey (talk) 08:08, November 11, 2019 (UTC) ::: Actually, Svesjo suggested the symbol was a Mongfish sigil back on 10-23-2019.Doug Relyea (talk) 09:59, November 11, 2019 (UTC) ::::May I re-ask what the Mongfish sigil looks like, and where on the it is supposed to be visible? — gpvos♫ 15:16, November 11, 2019 (UTC) :::::It is inside the watch fob. A better example is here . 9thGeneral (talk) 15:35, November 11, 2019 (UTC) ::::::Thanks! — gpvos♫ 22:47, November 11, 2019 (UTC) :::: Ah! I missed that suggestion both times, so thanks for pointing it out. Given Lucrezia's narcissism, it would make sense that her symbols are all directly about herself. Quantheory (talk) 03:46, November 12, 2019 (UTC) ::: A possible interpretation is that the yin/yang/Mongfish/Safeway represents internal conflict. The script L was Lucrezia ascendant. And now the circle is a clearing of the slate and Agatha is ascendant. 9thGeneral (talk) 15:27, November 11, 2019 (UTC) :The quasi-African looking stripes might be unfortunate, agreed. Since in the Killing-The-Queen sequence, Lucrezia had a lot of mechanical rework on that side of her face, instead they might be indicating that this is part of her identity now, or something. heteromeles ::Nothing about it made me think "African" until I saw this here. Many cultures have used face and body painting/tattooing. E.g. it's how the Picts got their name (Picti), among the Romans. —Undomelin ✉ 00:11, November 13, 2019 (UTC) :::And judging from the next page, I think (even with he forehead "v") it was just an attempt to make the spirit skin look like a glassy, reflective surface that didn't work entirely as well as intended. —Undomelin ✉ 19:35, November 13, 2019 (UTC) P.S. Also, she's not just pushing Lu out; she has her by the neck. I hope this is meant to encourage us about the trapping-Lu part of the plan. Bkharvey (talk) 07:26, November 11, 2019 (UTC) P.P.S. Is Team Agatha seeing this blue and green stuff, or do we know something they don't? That is, are they going to look all worried Wednesday about who got kicked out? Bkharvey (talk) 07:28, November 11, 2019 (UTC) : I think we'll get a panel with the surviving members of Team Agatha going Whoa or such. Maxim and Oggie will be saying oooooh and aaaaah. Doug Relyea (talk) 10:05, November 11, 2019 (UTC) : "But -I- was supposed to do that!" ( beefed-up Violetta ) -- SpareParts (talk) 17:35, November 11, 2019 (UTC) :: Nah, Violetta did what she was supposed to do, although the timing was a little off. Bkharvey (talk) 21:17, November 11, 2019 (UTC) : Yeah, I hope Agatha gets to land that punch for all the grief Lucrezia has caused her. Doug Relyea (talk) 18:14, November 11, 2019 (UTC) :: Interesting metaphysical question, whether a disembodied ghostly spirit can feel pain when punched. Kind of the opposite of the question Maxim raises about Lars's body. Bkharvey (talk) 21:17, November 11, 2019 (UTC) :::Disembodied Lucrezia certainly seems to be feeling throttled by disembodied Agatha (at last, woot, etc.). 9thGeneral (talk) 22:28, November 11, 2019 (UTC) :Well, none of the other mind-transferrence processes we've seen have had this kind of light show, so I feel like this is a more "metaphorical" page, to give a more dramatic ending to the possession that started , by giving a representation of how Agatha and Lucrezia perceive what's happening. If it's actually visible to everyone, I guess that would be a consequence of LiA being a God-Queen? So the "aura" around them is producing this effect? But I think it's more likely that no one but us readers can see this. :As for what Team Agatha will think on the next page or two, I would hope that they would figure it out pretty quick if Agatha is acting like herself and not incinerating her allies.Quantheory (talk) 03:46, November 12, 2019 (UTC) :: 14 years. Wow. (It wasn't that long for me, because I started reading just a couple of years ago.) Now that you say that, I think that I've thought of the possession as the central topic of the story, but we're still far from resolving the real topic, which is the permanent (all throughout time) defeat of the Other. Even the freezing of Mechanicsburg is a side story. Bkharvey (talk) 04:55, November 12, 2019 (UTC) I wonder if the age of Lucrezia in this form is any indication of when she uploaded herself to the machine, or if this is how she perceives herself. If it was when she uploaded herself she would have still been fairly young and not mechanized yet meaning her understanding of the god queens would be from a young age. I'm inclined to think it is more how she views herself because I dont think all the knowledge she displayed in this sequence would be from a young version of her.Lapointdm (talk) 11:03, November 12, 2019 (UTC)